


It Only Takes a Spark

by BeautifulChaos56



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blanket Permission, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, I mean technically almost everyone is unnamed but still, i think, is what people put when they're okay with other people using their ideas?, so yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos56/pseuds/BeautifulChaos56
Summary: Once upon a time, a man from one world came to another and fell in love. (aka Tsuna's grandfather is Barry Heterodyne)





	It Only Takes a Spark

Years and years ago, a man from another world came to this one. He was a kind man of intimidating stature and was built like a bull with a shock of red hair on top. He was brilliant, even by the standards of the intellectuals he seemed to attract in droves, and he seemed to be able to charm everyone around him with a blinding smile and some excited rambling. He had a spark to him that was obvious the moment you met him.

  
This spark is what drew in what soon became his wife, who managed to charm him just as much as he charmed her. Soon they had a beautiful daughter, who had all of her father's charm, but all of her intelligence seemed to come from her mother. She was brilliant, yes, but not in the same way as her father was. You could say she was more of a follower than a leader. When questioned, he seemed to actually be relieved by this development. He tended to encourage her to live as normally as possible.

  
However, eventually she was charmed just the same as her mother was charmed by her father and managed to charm the man she was falling for right back. This man was daring, dangerous, and had fire in his eyes. Theirs was a whirlwind romance, and the daughter was having a child of her own soon after their wedding. She prepared for the newest addition to their family the best she could, decorating a room in pastels and reading every book she could get her hands on, while her husband worked across the ocean to earn the money for it.

  
When the child finally came, his future looked bright. He was a warm, friendly child that seemed to get along with whoever he met. But his eyes were full of fire, made even stronger than his fathers by a spark passed on from his grandfather. He would act strange at times, creating wild inventions that seemed like they should not work, but somehow did anyways, and seeming to intuitively know what someone around him needed at any time. The mother was overjoyed, as he reminded her much of her father, but before she could get in touch to tell him about this development, her husband came back from across the sea.

  
He brought with him a friend from work, who was apparently higher up them him, but wouldn't specify on how. He insisted that his wife and son treat him like Family while he stayed there. The wife easily bent to his Will, while the son was too young to do anything else. The son was very excited to show his inventions to new people, but they seemed more worried by them than excited.

  
Finally, the fire in his eyes found a way out of his body, only to be sealed away again by the visitors, who insisted it was too dangerous. The boy was left cold, clumsy, and unable to make any of the wonderful things his mind put together. His friends at school stopped coming over, as they were angry at the loss of the warm feeling that he once emitted. The only person who truly stayed was his mother, and even she was concerned. She eventually got the chance to call her father about the events that occurred, but he was unable to answer the phone. When at last she did get called back, it was by her mother. Her father had left, leaving only a book he made her mother promise to get to her, and thus the mother and wife fell into despair, as she was and will always be the daughter as well.

  
The book he left did help, however, and made it much easier to prepare for the day that her dear son, her brave, intelligent, clever little Sawada Heterodyne Tsunayoshi, would finally properly break through the ice sealing his fire deep inside him, and grow into the man he was truly meant to be.

...

  
Then the baby hitman showed up, and all the plans went to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I really hope everyone who read this fic enjoyed it! I am not currently planning on continuing this story, but if anyone likes this idea and wants to use it they are free to do so! (please. I love this au but I have no idea what else to write for it.) Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated, thanks again for reading!


End file.
